


Draw Me (Art Student/College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Artist!reader is in college and stuck for ideas on a project and Poe offers to help out. Reader is grateful until Poe’s idea of helping out is reader drawing him like one of their french girls
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Draw Me (Art Student/College AU)

Poe was just in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he heard, “Uuuuuggghhh!” come from your room. He shrugged and ignored it until he heard a, “GOD DAMMIT!” He quickly put his sandwich together and walked over to your shared room. The door was ajar and Poe used his food to push it open. There you were hanging upside down from your bed. 

Poe tiled his head looking at you, “Something wrong?”

“I’m trying to get the blood rushing to my brain and hopefully that will help me come up with an art project.”

“What kind of art project?”

“ANYTHING! That’s what’s making this so hard for me! I don’t know what to do! I need five original pieces. I have four! I just need one more. ONE. FUCKING. MORE!” You sat up and lied on your bed groaning with frustration.

Poe lightly slapped your leg to scoot over and you did. He sat up against the headboard. You leaned your head on his shoulder. He offered his sandwich to you and you took a bite, “I could help you, ya know. Find inspiration. You don’t have to do it alone.”

“Really?!” Your eyes widened, hope seeping from you, “You’d do that?”

“Yeah. In fact I already have an idea.”

“Oh really?” You asked curiously.

Poe handed you his sandwich and he stripped down to his naked body. He then plopped himself onto your bed and laid on his side, “Draw me like your French girls.”

You giggled at the famous Titanic line, “You’re a dork. I’m not drawing you whilst your naked.”

“Aw come on, babe! It’s nothing you haven’t seen before! Besides, I thought you like seeing my body.”

“Aw yes, your and I quote, ‘beautiful chiseled body that’s been sculpted Gods’?”

Poe nodded, “Yeah. Come on. You know you want toooooo.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” You bit into Poe’s sandwich and hopped out of bed.

“Fine! You’re missing out on some great sex that involves paint!” 

“I’d rather not wash paint from my coochie, thanks.”

Poe began to redress as he yelled, “Okay, whatever! And that’s my sandwich!”

“Not anymore!” You yelled back from the kitchen.


End file.
